


Echanted By You

by Fabiidom, Montse_F64



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe-witch, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Different species, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Keith is a witch, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance’s kinda an Altean, Lots of kissing, Maybe smut(still planning it), Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Separated Kingdoms, Slow Burn, Somehow Romeo and Juliet shit, This is a magic au, first fic, lets just said he speaks another language, minor side ships, we’re trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiidom/pseuds/Fabiidom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montse_F64/pseuds/Montse_F64
Summary: A witch and a nymph, deeply in love.Two kingdoms,who hate each other to death.A murderer and a guard, who will always find each other in the dark.Willing to reject the royalty that runs through his veins to protect the one he loves the most.Willing to break oaths to create a new one with the owner of his heart.Fighting against all the world, just to join their souls.Will they live happily ever after?





	Echanted By You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome on board~ 
> 
> We know voltron kinda died after s8 so despite that, this is us showing the love for the characters and our favorite couple <3 
> 
> This is the first fanfic we’ve ever done, and we are really excited to see how this turns out. (we’re clearly no experts nor geniuses]
> 
> Leaving here a small prologue so you can see what this is about 
> 
> Kuddos and comments are really appreciated ^^

 

The wind felt like a thousand needles that were embedded on his lungs with each breath.

A veil of darkness covered the sky,making it impossible to see while entering the dense forest that marked the limit of the two kingdoms.

 

Faster, he ought to run faster.

It wouldn’t take too long until they realized he was gone . Escaped, fled like a coward. He didn’t dare to use his magic, he could not risk the chance of being found once again.

 

The branches of the sturdy trees scratched his pale skin, his classy clothes completely destroyed and soaked by the rain.

 

He was far away from home.

The forest became more and more extensive, he no longer recognized the environment and, sincerely, it didn’t matter anymore.

 

The witch continued running, overwhelmed by his thoughts. He didn’t even noticed the creature he was approaching to.

Too late whatever it was, it already was aware of his presence.

 

The witch stopped on the spot...

 

He hadn’t revealed himself, hidden behind some trees. The figure didn’t take long to sheathe a shiny sword. A knight

 

The witch finally understood where he was. And now someone knew he was there, it didn’t matter if the knight hadn’t seen his face. It was done. And though it didn’t feel right, the witch knew exactly what to do.

 

And so, despite the knight was only doing its job, despite the knight was innocent. The witch prepared himself. It only took a second for him to take out a blade and two more to get out from where he was hiding, elude the knight’s sword, immobilize its body and place the deadly blade against its throat, phylum against skin.

 

Just one cut,just one and everything would have ended. He could continue running, but he had to see. If he was going to murder someone, at least he had to know who.

 

The witch lift his face to meet their eyes, and he saw a pair deep blue ones staring back at him, widely open.

 

A male. Young.

 

The deep blueness created a feeling of attraction into a warm ocean of emotions. It was like all the shades of blue swirled together to form those breathtaking flickering azure orbs.

Striking, yet soft, focused.

 

It sent electric shocks that made his blood dance beneath his skin.

No sign of fear, maybe surprise but there was no sign of sorrow or plea. Those eyes that stole his breath looking right through him.

 

And the witch stared at them for too long. The sudden sound of raindrops that  filled his eardrums were enough to pull him out of his trance. Not giving it a second thought he retrieved the blade and backed away, still seeing those eyes until he was far enough to continue running, hopping the dark and rain would cover his trace.

 

Running far away,deeper into the woods,

The witch wondered why he didn’t kill the knight, wondered why he wanted to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this newborn piece of a pair of amateurs.  
> The actual first chapter will be posted very soon. 
> 
> If you guys see anything odd is probably because our inexperience and the fact that English isn’t our first language.
> 
> And again thanks a lot for checking this out <3


End file.
